Girl Meets the Internet
by gmwfreak
Summary: Riley is invited to Instantgram, and loves it, until things go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another stupid day in New York the day it happened. The day everything happened. The day IT happened. It started like any other day, Maya and I walked to the subway station to go to school.

"Have you heard about the new social website called 'Instantgram'?" Maya asked me as we entered the gray subway.

"Of course I have Maya! It's not like I'm not up to date on what's new." I said as the subway car started moving.

"Ok then, so you've made a social profile on it right?" she asked.

"Ummm… maybe?" I said.

"Ugh Riley, I thought you said '_It's not like I'm not up to date on what's new._'" she imitated.

"Didn't you hear me say maybe? Maybe I don't want you to know yet because I'm getting it personalized still or something." I said.

"Alright Riley… So I should expect to see you on the website tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Yes, definitely tomorrow I will officially be on Instantgram." I said, having absolutely no idea what "Instantgram" was.

On the rest of the ride to school, I was thinking_: I can't believe I just lied to my best friend's face. WAIT… I JUST LIED TO MY BEST FRIEND'S FACE. OH MY GOSH. WHY DID I DO THAT? I guess it was so I didn't embarrass myself. But I still LIED TO MY BEST FRIEND'S FACE UGH. _

I continued thinking about what Insatntgram could be and what I just did to my best friend throughout the whole ride to school on the subway bus.

"Riley." Maya said.

I didn't respond.

"Riley." Maya repeated.

I still didn't respond.

"RILEY!" yelled Maya straight into my ear.

I suddenly woke up and asked Maya, "Why did you yell in my ear?"

"You were completely dozing off! I called you a million times and you wouldn't answer." Maya told me.

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Just… Don't do it again, it gets me worried about you."

"Alright, I'll try and make sure I won't." I said as we walk off the subway to the school.

"No, don't try make sure, make sure you don't do it again. It really scares when stare off into space like this," Maya said the mocking my face when I was deep in thought. I giggled.

"Alright, alright I promise I won't make that… weird face anymore."

"Good." She said as we walked towards the school, where I was pretty sure that all of my other friends would come to me and ask if I knew about Instantgram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maya and I walked to our lockers and went to our lockers and took all the books we needed.

"First class – Mr. Matthews, History class." I stated. "Ugh, I hate having my dad as a teacher. It's so painful and embrassing."

"I'm glad I only have to IMAGINE that embarrassment." Maya whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, didn't say anything!"

"Alright." I said as we walked towards class

We sat in our usual spots: Maya and I, dead center, sitting next to each other, Farkle sat behind Maya, and Lucas behind Riley.

"Alright students, I know that I'm your History teacher, but I'm the main teacher for this, so today we're going to learn about cyberbullying." my dad says as he writes the words "Cyberbullying" on the board.

The whole class groans at the same exact time. _I always thought that was weird. I mean, how do they know when to groan? _I thought to myself.

"Oh, boo on you!" my dad says, "Cyberbullying is huge, especially in this era, and needs to be addressed appropriately. Cyberbullying is when a person rants or gossips or harasses another person online, basically bullying online. and, when we see this happen, it's very important to go and comfort the other person who was bullied, otherwise they may go into depression and do things that they aren't supposed to."

"Farkle time sir?" Farkle asked.

"Ooh I LOVE Farkle time."

Farkle walks up to the front of the classroom, and, as he usually does, flips the name to Farkle.

"We as a people, have a natural feeling to revolt against anything we see as wrong. Like if Maya was sitting down and was crying, I would revolt against her sadness and comfort her. But, there are some people that resist that natural feeling, and make the person hurt even more. THANK YOU, I AM FARKLE!

Farkle then went back to his seat, and Maya turned around and said:

"Thank you, Farkle." Maya said.

"Well, I love you, and I want you happy."

"Thank you."

"NOW LOOK INTO MY EYES!"

"Nope."

I giggled as this happened because it LOOKED like Maya is actually starting to show her feelings for Farkle. And I could have NEVER imagined them together, but I can now. THEY WOULD BE LIKE THE FUNNY COUPLE.

"Thank you Farkle." my dad said. "Now, as I was saying, I know that most of you are at the age where you sign up for social media accounts, but you have to be careful of whom you follow and what you do, because anything can happen. Like, rumors can spread to a lot of people, but it can ALSO spread to internet websites. There, EVERYONE will know whatever rumor it is."

Then the bell rang, and we all packed up and left the classroom. I walked out with Maya, and we talked about the class on our way to our lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We walked to our lockers and got our books ready for English. We had some time, so we chatted in the hallway.

"So, you're just not done personalizing your Instantgram yet, huh?" Maya asked.

"Yup that's exactly it, nothing else." I replied.

"Don't even try with me; you're a REALLY bad liar."

"Wow Maya, you know me so well."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Maya said with a big goofy smile on her face.

Just then, Lucas stopped by us.

"Howdy Maya, hey Riley!" he said.

"H-h-h-hi Lucas!" I stuttered. _He's so cute,_ I thought to myself, _he's so cute that I can't even talk straight!_

"So I see you have an Instantgram Lucas. But it's probably nothing like what you have in the good ol' west, so you probably don't know how to use it, right?" Maya asked, looking at Lucas straight in the eyes with her annoyed face.

"Well then, if I don't know how to use it, then I guess I'll be confused, and you can make fun of me all you want." Lucas replied with a smart face.

"You're still not playing this right." Maya said, pointing a finger at Lucas' nose.

"Well that's certainly not what I intended," Lucas said, shaking Maya's finger side to side.

"I will crush you," Maya said, slowly making a fist.

"If that makes you happy, I'll look forward to it, ma'am." Lucas said with a devious face.

"Oo-oo-ooh" Maya said in a descending tone.

Then, Missy came up behind Lucas. Ugh, I hate that girl.

"Lucas, why aren't you following me?" Missy asked.

"Following you…?" Lucas asked.

"You know, on Instantgram, , and etcetera?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't had much time."

"Alright then, just wanted to let you know!" she said while having a smirk on her face. Like I said, I HATE HER FOR FLIRTING WITH LUCAS HE'S MINE. Um, did I just say that? I meant I really dislike her for trying to flirt with the guy I like. There, I think that sounds a little less harsh.

"Hello Riley." She said, putting emphasis on my name.

"Hi." I said, trying to hold back on looking annoyed.

"Have you made a Tweeter account yet?" she asked.

"um.."

" ?"

"um..uh.."

"At least tell me Instantgram."

"um..u-u-uh.." I stuttered.

"She made one, but she's not done setting it up yet, she hasn't had much time." Maya said.

"Thank you for saving me." I muttered to Maya.

"No problem." She muttered back.

"Oh, well then, tell me when you're done, and I'll follow you!" Missy said.

"Um...ok?" I said, annoyed at myself.

"Good." Missy said, and then walked back to her locker.

Just then, the intercom came on and said:

"Attention students, those who have English period at this time will not be going to English today, but will have a special class in the Multi-Purpose Room. Thank you."

"Well, I guess we're having a special class today. I'm going to go put my books back. Byr\e Maya. Bye Riley." Lucas said.

"Bye cowboy." Maya said.

"B-b-bye Lucas." I stuttered. Again. I really have to stop stuttering.

As he left to go to his locker I stared at him thinking about what would appen if he asked me out.

"Riles." Maya said.

I didn't answer. Again.

"Riles."

I still didn't answer. Again.

"RILEY!"

I suddenly awoke from my stare when she yelled my name.

"Sorry Maya, I was just…thinking."

"Yeah, well you were 'thinking' right into Lucas' eyes."

"REALLY?! I mean.. really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh well. We really have to get ready for that class, or we'll be late."


End file.
